1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus of initiating detonation of liquid explosive compositions and, more particularly, to a novel such detonator constituting a detonationa amplifier used to trigger or activate a larger quantity of bulk liquid explosive.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ solid explosives for a variety of applications. The solid explosive is detonated by the use of a pyrotechnic device such as an initiator cap which is activated by percussion or electrical means. However, such a simplified detonation cannot be readily achieved when using certain classes of liquid explosives which, by their very nature, are less sensitive to initiation with conventional caps. Current art for detonating such liquid explosives involves adding sensitizing agents to increase the mixtures shock sensitivity to an extent which permits them to be detonated with conventional caps. An alternative method within the current art requires the use of a high explosive booster charge. Both of these techniques increase the saftey hazards for persons using the system as well as to property and equipment. Explosives, which can be handles in liquid form, are well known and do find valuable applications in the fields of mining and quarrying as well as in oil production and the like. A considerable effort has been directed to producing powerful liquid explosives and systems employing liquid explosives. However, liquid explosives have the characteristic disadvantage of being very sensitive to spurious shocks which detonate the explosive composition. Transportation and use of these shock sensitive explosives require extreme caution.
Attempts have been made to effectively transport such liquid or semi-liquid explosive compositions by adding a third composition such as a gel so that the resultant compound is comparatively insensitive to detonation by spurious shocks. The addition of the gel greatly reduces the usefulness of the explosive composition inasmuch as a relatively solid or semi-solid explosive compound results which limits the application or usage thereof. For example, liquid compositions are desirable for use in rocks and crevices so that available openings are totally occupied by the liquid explosive composition. Semi-solid or solid explosives cannot be effectively used in such applications.
When utilizing separate liquid ingredients, the separate ingredients constituting the explosive composition may be shipped and stored in separate containers for safety and subsequently combined in proper proportion at the operating site where the explosive composition is to be used. However, detonation of the composition is relatively unstable and, therefore, convnetional liquid compositions are normally discouraged from being used. Experience with such liquid compositions has indicated one or more of the following characteristic disadvantages. Combining and/or mixing the ingredients is a hazardous operation, especially under field conditions. Also, one or more of the ingredients is highly toxic and is hazardous to personnel who handle or mix the liquid ingredients. The composition, once mixed, is shock sensitive and, therefore, hazardous and difficult to dispose of without either detonating the composition immedicately or contaminating the environment. Furthermore, the composition has a short useful life and must be detonated quickly or disposed of which presents additional problems. The composition based on such ingredients requires a large explosive charge as a booster to reliably initiate detonation. Such a booster entails additional procedures, expense and handling.
Therefore, there has been a long standing need to provide a liquid explosive composition which may be readily handled at the operational site and detonated without hazard to personnel handling or mixing the ingredients of explosive systems or initiating the detonation. In particular, by employing ingredients which are normally considered insenstive to shock and by separately transporting and storing the ingredients in separate containers, mixture can be taken at the site of use without hazard. The characteristic disadvantages of liquid compositions may be achieved by avoiding the need for high sensitive liquid mixtures and/or powerful booster charges through the use of a novel detonation amplifier as will be described hereinafter.